Uptown Girls
by Rockingurworld234
Summary: Sakura,Ino,Hinata,and TenTen become interns in New York.FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! : Hot fashions,Overtime work,and heartaches. Your typical life as an uptown girl
1. Intro

**Girls Wearing Coach**

**By, Rockingurworld234**

**Prologue: **

**Summary: **Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten, Hinata are long time best friends. All of them get receive great internships opportunities in New York. As the girls arrive at New York, they encounter amazing concerts, breathetaking views, extravagant shopping, college, work …and romance? The girls' face-off with fan girls and fan clubs, evil conniving bosses, and of course drama.

**Pairings: **Sakura&Sasuke, Shika&Ino, Naru&Hinata, Neji&Ten

**Love Triangles: **Sai-Saku-Sasu, Ino-Shika-Tem, Naru-Hina-Kiba, Neji-Ten-Kanko

**Sakura Haruno:**

**DOB: March28**

**Age: 20**

**Description:** **Pink hair, green eyes, about 5'5" and about 112 lbs.**

**Internship: 1****st**** assistant to Jacqueline James (Chief in Editor of Vogue Magazine)**

**Extra Notes: Studies at New York University. Major: Bio medical Services Minor: Human Services.**

**Ino Yamanaka:**

**DOB: September 23 **

**Age: 21**

**Description: Long blonde hair pulled to a ponytail, blue eyes, about 5'6"and about 114lbs. **

**Internship: 1****st**** assistant to Jolene James (Chief in Editor of Elle Magazine) (Related to Jacqueline James)**

**Extra Notes: Studies at New York University. Major: Environmental Biology. Minor: Fashion **

**Ten-Ten Takashi**

**DOB: March 9**

**Age: 20**

**Description: Brown Hair in two buns, brown eyes, about 5'6" and about 113lbs. **

**Internship: at Genius Women Magazine, works under Sologne (So-lone) Thompson. (Editor of Magazine).**

**Extra Notes: Studies at New York University. Major: Weaponry & Protection.**

**Minor: Journalism.**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**DOB: December 27**

**Age: 21**

**Description: Long black hair and white eyes, about 5'5" and about 115lbs. **

**Internship: Hyuuga Corps. Works under father, Hiashi ****Hyuuga****. Next in Line to inherit Hyuua Corps.**

**Extra Notes: Studies at New York University. Major: Buisness Management Minor: Finance.**

**A/N: ok heres the start of my new story!**

**and the couples/triangles will be later in the chapters!**

**kks wait for the next chapter:**

**thanks! 3**


	2. Alert!

Hey guys this is rockingurworld234:

sorry if im not writing and updating cuz im SUPER busy with issues of love, heartbreak, and of course.. BOYS! lol anyways.. im also doing sooo much homework and tests .. so I might update soon wen im done with all of those things! thanks for understanding.. I do though have A LOT of chapters soo yea..

thanks for the reviews everyone especially sakusasu9901!!

thanks for understanding

PS this is for Girls wearing Coach and Dramarama High school

rockingurworld234


	3. Chapter 3

**Uptown Girls**

**By: Rockingurworld234**

**Ch.1 Hi, my name is…**

I woke up to an annoying alarm clock that read 6:45 a.m. _Why do I have to get up this early again?_** Hmm... I don't know. Maybe you have a job internship that you have to go to??.. Ring-a-bell? My inner me said sarcastically. **I lazily got up and took a shower. I got out and went into my walk in closet and pulled out a Marc Jacobs black corduroy mini skirt and a black turtle neck shirt and a long straight jacket. I combed my long shoulder length pink hair and put on my black Chanel boots that reached up to my thighs. I grabbed my black Gucci bag and went downstairs. I bet your wandering who I am right? Well I'm…..

"Sakura!" my blonde friend yelled as I got downstairs.

"Morning Ino!" I replied.

"You to billboard brow!" Ino answered.

Ino Yamanaka~ my all time best friend and roomy. She has golden blonde hair that reached her mid-back and beautiful blue eyes. Today both of us had job internships. Great. Today is the most dreaded day of all!

"Love the outfit Sak!" Ino said.

"And I love yours Ino!" I replied.

Ino was wearing a dark blue mini skirt with a loose fitting white sleeves shirt with a silver V-neck line. And a dark blue cashmere sweater. Her hair was nicely put into a ponytail.

"Did you get that skirt from Saks Fifth Avenue?" I asked.

"Yup!" She said.

"Well I better go. I don't want to be late!" I said.

"Same here!" Ino replied.

She locked our two-story apartment and left. We live in the high class area of New York. To this day, I'm still shocked that our parents let us go…..

**And that my friends, is a preview of what I have.**

**Im sorry I never update. To be honest, I might not be on anymore. I recently went on because I forgot about the site...Hehehe...**

**But hopefully I can fit more time into writing.**

**Much love,**

**Rockingurworld234**

**P.S. review and tell me what you think. I'll take your criticism into consideration.**

**Thank you! **


	4. ANDDDDDDSHES ALIVE

Hello people of the fanfiction world! It is I! Rockingurworld234! I AM alive after like 2-3 years!

I know I haven't updated in a while now,and im REALLY VERY SORRY.

To be honest, I need some of your opinions!.

Okay, so, I made a big stepping stone in my life. I'm now considered "legal" and I'm in the "Real World" now.

Soo your in honest opinion, should I still write my fanfiction? Or do you think I should grow up now and face reality? I have an idea for a new story and I've been itching to write it, but it feels like I shouldn't be into anime anymore. SO PLEASE MESSAGE ME OR REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

Okay soo on some updates:

On: "Just Another High School Story":

I'm changing the classes of the main characters and the dialogue. I reread my story and thought it was too "amateur" and I don't like it. I'm making the chapters longer with more dialogue and stuff. And I'm going to make my main character sound mature as well as the others. And I made a pact with myself that I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! : P

On "Uptown Girls":

I'm sorry to say, but I might delete this one. I'm running out of ideas. I'm really sorry if I disappointed everyone that wanted to read this story.

On a lighter note, like I said on top, I might be writing another story . It might be based on my experiences in the past four years and it will have things that I regret not doing.

AGAIN, IM SORRY FOR DISAPPOINTING ALL OF YOU FOR THE PAST 2 YEARS. IM TRULY SORRY.

Love Always,

Rockingurworld234


End file.
